Tales of Kyuubi
by kitsunecontainer
Summary: This is the tale of Kyuubi, from my story Save me. It is his life in all of its accomplishments and failures. The tale of all he gained, and all he lost on that path that he walked.
1. Chapter 1

Tale of Kyuubi

An: I have decided to tell the tale of Kyuubi from Save me, my Immortal. And while it will cover pretty much the entire spectrum of writing, there will be tragedy throughout the story. You have been warned.

Chapter one: Potential

He couldn't even open his eyes. He felt warmth all around him, his nose telling him that the warmth was his mother, brothers, and sisters. Within moments, he couldn't stand it anymore, and forced his eyes open, but all he could see was vague shadows and lights, the outlines of others. He couldn't see any details.

A voice spoke, "Look at him, already he is trying to see. Not even an hour old and he has opened his eyes."

"Indeed." Came the response from a second, older voice.

He wanted to lunge at whoever was insulting him in such a manner, after all, just because he was young didn't mean that he was deaf. However, his legs didn't seem to want to respond, and as he thought about it, he doubted that they could support his weight yet. And so he did the only thing he could, he spoke. However, he instantly knew that he was speaking another language then the others. Where as their voices seemed to be in a sort of ordered chaos, his was simply primitive. Barks and yips. He could tell instantly that the others were startled.

"He can already speak. This is truly a time to rejoice! After all, if this is any indication, he will grow to be great in power." Said another voice, different from the first two.

"Yes," spoke the second voice "and if it is any indication, we will have to be cautious in his upbringing and what he is exposed to."

Then he felt another voice and he instantly knew it to be his mother's. "What do you mean elder?"

The old voice spoke again, "If this is any indication, your kit has the potential to become the next Kyuubi. However, there are no guarantees. But we cannot let such a gem go unused and wasted."

His mother spoke again. "That is fine and all, but I am tired, and would appreciate it if you all would leave. My kits and I need sleep."

"Of course."

And with that, the others left the room. Then, he felt his mother's breath across his head. Then she spoke, "My beautiful kits… and you my great son. I will never let them turn you into what they want you to be. You will grow to be kind, and you will help this world. Not cause it more harm."

He answered back with a whimper.

"Hush little one… it is time for you to sleep."

And with that, he suddenly felt very tired. He let his eyes close, and drifted off into the dark oblivion of sleep.

AN: So, how do you like it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Tale of Kyuubi

Chapter Two: Glimpse of power

The blindfold was wrapped tightly around his eyes, blocking his ability to see. Then again, he didn't need to see. He could hear his enemies. He dodged to his left, then ducked and swept his leg across where he had just stood. As he spun, his leg impacted his target… the attacker who was approaching him from behind. As his opponent fell, he lashed out with his hand, grabbing his leg, then swung it over his head and slamming it into the ground… hard.

He could feel the stone below him crack and shatter. He felt the air part behind him, there was no way for him to strike with his limbs, but his chakra would be enough. Just as his opponent was about to strike, he released a wave of chakra, throwing his opponent across the room. Just as he was about to dash away, a voice rang across the room.

"That is enough Shinka."

The voice was firm, and left no room for misinterpretation. So, he reached up and removed his blind fold.

His other opponents had already moved to stand behind him, while the two he had attacked were still unconscious. He could see the look of pride in his father's face as he spoke. "You are progressing faster then any who has come before you. I am proud of you my son."

His answer was the one he always used, "Thank you father."

"Now, you are all dismissed. Go about your business, Shinka, I want you to go meditate in your room. The counsel wants to speak with me. When I arrive we will have dinner."

"Yes father."

Shinka made his way to his room. However, once there, he left behind a chakra aura, to fool anyone who might pass by. He needed to know why the counsel was meeting with is father so much as of late. He arrived after the meeting, and began his spying.

"You cannot be serious!"

"We are."

"Your son is a threat. He is not even a four tail yet and he already possesses the power of most six tails. To compound insult to injury, he is not even 20 human years old yet. He is too young to even have two tails, and yet he has three."

"We cannot allow your son to continue along this path. If he does, then he will draw the attention of Kyuubi to us and we will be massacred."

"As a result, we are banning him from training for at least 300 human years."

"And what will MY SON do in the mean time? Has this counsel even considered that?"

"We have pondered upon his fate long and hard. And even with all of our knowledge, we have only found one solution."

"He will be sent to Shinki. He will stay there for the next 300 years."  
"SHINKI! How dare you insult us with this decision! That is where vixens are sent to learn their skills! This is an insult to my family's honor, as well as mine and my son's honor!"

As his father was about to shout at the counsel again, a booming voice echoed through the room.

"**That is enough!**"

His father sputtered, "But, Hiro-sama–"

"**I said that that is enough! Your son is being sent away for everyone's safety. If he is not sent to Shinki, then he will eventually be sensed and Kyuubi's anger will be upon us all! This discussion is over. Your son will leave in three days. That is all that I have to say.**"

Just as Shinka was about to leave, again, the booming voice spoke out.

"**Shinka, it is not polite to listen to another person's conversation.** Now, stand before this counsel."

Moving quickly, he slid the shoji door open. After closing it, he quickly went to sit beside his father. He didn't raise his head once. He remembered what his father had told him when he was young, "never look one of the counsel members in the eye. If you do, then you will likely forget how to breathe."

"You have heard the decision of this counsel. You will leave in three days for Shinki. While there you will study to gather your wisdom before you will be trained again in the physical arts. Is that understood?"

"Hai!" Was the only thing he could say.

"Then it is decided. You will make the journey alone, we cannot have anyone escorting you if this is to be a secrete. Go now and prepare for your journey."

With that, both he and his father moved out of the room, heading back towards their home. Shinka knew that he was going to be alone for the next 300 years, and yet, he couldn't say even one word for the next three days. When he left, he did so without telling his parents to farewell. This was and action that would haunt him for the rest of his life.


End file.
